


Things you said after it was over

by Laramie



Series: Things you said [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not-prompted by abbys-jam-juggler from the "things you said..." meme, because she thought I would make her cry with it. So I wrote mini-happy-fic instead. If you want to prompt me, by the way, the meme is on my blog here: http://marshallismyname.tumblr.com/post/115926141053</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things you said after it was over

**Author's Note:**

> Not-prompted by abbys-jam-juggler from the "things you said..." meme, because she thought I would make her cry with it. So I wrote mini-happy-fic instead. If you want to prompt me, by the way, the meme is on my blog here: http://marshallismyname.tumblr.com/post/115926141053

**November 1923**

Jimmy collapsed back on the bed and let out a loud sigh. “Wow.”

Thomas hardly dared to look at him. “Was it - uh -”

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done.”


End file.
